It's the Great Pumpkin Ianto Jones!
by ImmortalityBites
Summary: It’s a chilly night. Ianto forgot his coat. Jack has a solution. Much fluff ensues.


**Title:** It's The Great Pumpkin Ianto Jones!  
**Pairing:** Ianto/Jack  
**Warnings:** None. Except the title has nothing to do with the story. Sorry.  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's a chilly night. Much fluff ensues.  
**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine.  
**A/N:** I'm feeling prolific here, folks. And very much in the holiday spirit. (Do people in the UK even know what "Peanuts" is?)

* * *

Ianto shivered in the chilly October air and wondered exactly what he was doing in the middle of a pumpkin patch around midnight on All Hallows Eve. The team had gotten an anonymous tip that a UFO had crash-landed in the field out in the middle of nowhere (most likely a prank but you never could tell for sure) and driven out immediately leaving Ianto no time to check the weather and dress accordingly. He was now regretting declining Jack's invitation to keep away the cold via body heat, but he kept this thought to himself and instead tightened his scarf around his neck. 

Tosh scooted up next to him, her hands cupped in front of her mouth as she huffed balmy puffs of air onto them. "Do you think we'll find anything?" she asked doubtfully. Ianto shook his head slightly and trudged along. "Gosh it's sort of spooky out here, isn't it?" She continued. "I expect a, I don't know, _werewolf_ to jump out any second." She exclaimed, sounding not a little excited at the prospect.

"Doubtful!" Jack shouted back. "But if you really wanna meet one we can go to London for that!"

Tosh looked puzzled and shook her head as they continued to plod along following the gleam from the flash lights of the other various Torchwood members. Jack, as always, was ahead of the pack his flashlight scanning the area in smooth arches. Gwen and Owen were somewhere off to the side, giggling to themselves and snuggling against each other. Ianto wove around a particularly convoluted clump of pumpkins, separating him from Tosh who kept going without another word, probably discouraged from further conversation by Ianto's taciturn nature. Surveying the land his thoughts drifted back to what Tosh had said about the atmosphere. It _was_ rather unnerving. What if something was out there? Watching, lurking, waiting… Ianto shivered, hoping none of the others saw he was creeping himself out like a child alone in the darkness of his bedroom.

"Still cold?" Jack inquired as he suddenly appeared beside him. With his left hand tucked deep inside his coat he nudged Ianto with his elbow who gave a faint smile. "If you won't accept my generous offer you can have my coat if you'd like. I wouldn't want my staff to die of exposure." He offered again.

"Yes." Ianto said suddenly. Jack paused a moment as if not expecting that answer. "Unless _you_ want it…"

"No, no, here." Jack gentlemanly stripped of his beloved coat and handed it to the Welshman who swung it over his body. Immediately he felt much better, cozier, less afraid of what could possibly be out there, stalking them. Now he realized he was more wary of what was right beside him, a halfway stripped down Jack Harkness. But when he glanced over he saw that Jack had his arms wrapped around his chest. He was slightly trembling.

"Do you want this back, sir?" He asked trying not to look too snug.

"No." Jack declined gruffly.

Ianto's grin grew wider. "You know, someone once told me that body warmth works well on cold nights like these."

Jack's head shot up. He laughed broadly. "Hand me the coat, Ianto." The man dutifully did, slightly disappointed that his body was not needed. Jack pulled the coat over one arm and drew the other one outward towards Ianto. "Wanna share?" He wiggled his eyebrows in what he probably thought was an alluring look. Ianto laughed gently to himself and shifted closer to the captain who draped the coat around him.

"Were you kidding about the werewolves?" he inquired as he nestled closer, concentrating on matching his step with Jack's and finding it difficult to circumnavigate the pumpkins.

"No. We'll organize a field trip to Buckingham Palace when we have the time."

"Wait, are you sa—" Ianto began but tripped clumsily over gourd and thudded to the ground.

Jack burst out laughing, drawing concerned looks from Gwen and Owen. Tosh began making her way towards them when, still laughing vigorously, Jack waved her away. Rolling her eyes as if to remind the team that they _were_ on an assignment she continued scour the field.

"Are you," Jack paused to let out a few more chuckles and drew a deep breath to calm down. "Are you OK?" He shone the flashlight directly into Ianto's face who blinked feebly like a newborn kitten.

"I didn't see it." Ianto mumbled, raising a hand to shield away the harsh light. "It's not funny." This merely sent Jack into hysterics once again.

Frown slowly turning into a smile, Ianto granted a snicker or two at his own expense before reaching a hand up for Jack to pull him up. Sighing merrily Jack obliged, only to be yanked forcefully down to the ground, slamming against a pumpkin. "Ouch!" He cried indignantly and rubbed his side. Ianto let out a few laughs and placed his hand on his boss's wound. He could feel heat emanating from under his silk shirt. "Wanna to kiss it better?" Jack offered naughtily. Ianto shook his head and got to his feet brushing himself off. A bit disappointed Jack scowled. "You know I'll never be able to trust those hands again."

Ianto let out a full bodied laugh that made the rest of the team swing around, more worried than the first time. "Then I guess we won't be doing anything tonight." He whispered wickedly to Jack whose eyes lighted in understanding and horror.

"No! Wait a minute! That's not what I meant!" But Ianto swiped the coat that had fallen to the ground in the mayhem and shrugged it on, walking away from Jack who was still lying supine, pleading for him to come back. Ianto burrowed into the coat with an impish grin. He felt warmer already.


End file.
